


I'd rather argue with you than to be with someone else

by Amed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confused!Gabriel, Gabriel just wants to sleep, Humor with a sad-ish ending?, Insecurity, Jack won't stand for this punks trying to steal his man, Jealous!Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating is mainly for some bad words, Some head-canons, Sort-of Unrequited Feelings, This was originally intended as a present for my sister's birthday, and McCree should start studying before Gabriel gets mad, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: Jack has tried to keep his distance, to give Gabriel the time he needed to figure out what he wanted. He didn’t like it, but he could deal with that. Then Jesse McCree enters the picture…(Also known as: "Jack thinks there's something going on between Gabriel and McCree and makes a fool out of himself")





	I'd rather argue with you than to be with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Overwatch, and I tried to stay as true to canon (the little canon that we know of) as posible, but I did put some of my own head-canons. It doesn't distract from the story in any way.
> 
> This is meant to be placed in the early years of Overwatch, after the crisis. McCree is around nineteen while Gabriel and Jack are around forty.
> 
> Also, do know that English is not my first language, and I checked the story several times so there shouldn't be any mistakes, but I might have miss something, so if you see something, please point it out to me (in a polite, constructive way) so I can improve.
> 
> WARNINGS: Some bad language (nothing too serious, honestly), male/male romance (but you should know that already), this starts very humorous and then ends very sad...ish? (bitter-sweet? open-ended?...badly?).
> 
> NOTE: The title of this fic is taken from the song "Blame Game" by Kanye West. Because my sister likes it and she thinks it sort of fits with Reaper76, or at least how she sees the ship. Other than that, it has no real effect on the fic (honestly, I'm just trying to click-bait her)

If a stranger, someone who didn’t know him, were to evaluate his life, they’ll probably say that he’s a very happy man.

What with being the head of an international organization, having a successful career, a healthy life and being a world-renowned hero, _surely_ John ‘Jack’ Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, _must_ be a happy person.

Well...not really. It’s not like he is _un_ happy, but he wouldn’t consider himself happy either.

Specially not now, while sitting on the ground-floor cafeteria of the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, looking across the table at a certain beanie-wearing commander and his cowboy-wanna-be companion.

One thing you need to know about Jack Morrison is that he _loves_ Gabriel Reyes, has done so for a very long time. It’s not something most people know, as it is a private matter and he prefers to keep his personal and professional life separated from each other; but it’s neither something he has tried very hard to hide, and at the end of the day, it was the reason he was right now grinding his teeth, barely containing his rage at the scene unfolding just two tables across from him.

You see, about two years ago, after a long argument which he can’t remember half of, the relationship he and Gabriel had developed during the war was ‘put on a stand-by’, of sort.  
They -Gabriel- decided that what they needed was some time apart, to figure out what they wanted out of the relationship and if it was even worth saving.

Jack hadn’t been happy about that, _at all_. He had insisted that they could get through their problems _together_ , but when Gabriel gets something on his mind, there was no way to dissuade him, so Jack had to relent, and each went their separate way.

Then enters Jesse McCree.

Not even three months after their ‘not-a-break-up’, Gabriel shows up with a former gang member teenager, insisting that they should recruit him because _“He’s a damn good shot, Jack. You should’ve seen it! Complete prodigy”_ ; and ever since then it was rare not to see those two together.

Wherever Reyes went, McCree was trailing behind; and if the now nineteen years old was not with him, the Blackwatch Commander was surely talking about him.

It was always _‘McCree this’_ , _‘McCree that’_ , _‘You won’t believe what Jesse blah-blah-blah’_. That’s how all their conversations went now-a-days (although, Jack has to admit that all they talk about now is work anyway).

He _hates_ it.

In the rational part of his mind, Jack knows that it was unlikely that something was going on between the other two, what with the age difference and the fact that Gabriel is McCree’s superior; but there’s still that little nagging feeling that makes him wonder.  
He just...dislikes all the time that Gabriel spends with the kid. Time that he could be spending with _Jack_ , fixing things between them. Like he promised...two years ago.

“Is everything all right, Jack?” Ana’s voice breaks him out of his mussing, making him realize that he’s been holding the spoon in front of his face for about five minutes.

He turns to look at his second in command, noticing the worry in her eyes, so he smiles and assures her that he’s fine. Jack knows that Ana probably doesn’t believe him, but thankfully she doesn’t inquire more, and he can get back to his ‘Gabriel-watching’ activities.

 _They’re not even sitting at the same table_.

Due to their schedules, it’s been six months since they last _saw_ each other, and Gabriel hadn't even bother to have breakfast with him. Fucking _breakfast_! That's all he’s asking, for the man to share a damn meal with him every now and then, but no! He _must_ sit all the way there, with the other Blackwatch members, while having a pleasant conversation with that stupid kid!

It drives Jack _mad_. The way they would sit next to each other, the way the kid's eyes would shine while looking at Gabriel and how he'll manage to get a smile, and sometimes even a laugh, out of the older man.

He's watching them, wondering how hard it could be to learn how to read lips, when Gabriel throws an arm around McCree's shoulders, a smug look on his face and says something that makes the whole table burst into laughter. And that. Is. It!

He has _enough_! He won't sit here and take any more of this...this...Atrocity!

If he puts his spoon down with more force than necessary, nobody comments on it, nor on the fact that he just stormed off from the table with no reason. They are surely staring, but they said nothing and that's what matters.

Jack practically stomps all the way towards the table where the Blackwatch team is sitting, shoulders set and hands clenched into fists. He is downright pissed, and frankly doesn't care if anyone can tell.

“Commander Reyes” he says to get the other's attention. Gabriel hasn't even notice him get up from his chair, and Jack has to bite back the urge to yell at him for it.

“Morrison” Gabriel says, nodding once as a greeting, while the rest of the table pays them no mind, going back to their conversation. The man scolds his face into a serious expression, he can tell that the Strike Commander is mad about something, but not knowing what, he chooses to remain impassive towards the other's rage.

“I would like to speak to you...” Jack has the need to say _'now'_ , and pull Gabriel away from that damn kid, but the other hadn't finished eating -neither has him, coming to think about it-, and he could at least give him the courtesy of eating peacefully after finishing a months-long mission “...At your earliest convenience”

“Sure” Gabriel's words are as much of a dismissal as they would ever be, and he avert his eyes back to his team as soon as they are out of his mouth. And Jack has to leave before he does or says something he'll regret.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

He watches Morrison walk out of the cafeteria from the corner of his eyes, wondering just what has made the man so angry. Jack wasn't someone who could get this pissed off for no reason, so whatever had angered him must be big.

Has Torbjörn finally decided to go through with his plan to turn the washing machines into an automatic all-in-one laundry equipment? Was Reinhardt refusing to take a medical check-up again? Had Fareeha switched his shaving cream for whipped cream once more?

And why would Jack want to talk to him?

After all, they were supposed to have a meeting anyway, as soon as Gabriel finish those mission reports and sends the one Jack is not supposed to see to the UN, so why the need to confirm the fact that they needed, indeed, to talk?

Plus, 'at his earliest convenience’ was such a wide, vague time frame it might as well be none existent.

“Hey, boss” McCree's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he gives his team his undivided attention once more.

“Since I've been doing so well in my finals...” the kid was looking at him with a grin on his lip and that hopeful shine on his eyes that told him he was going to ask for something Gabriel was surely not going to give him “...Can I have the weekend off?”

And of course, he'll say that. The kid has been doing a decent job managing work and night school, especially considering what most of their missions involved, so some time off could be in order. But then again, Gabriel was no idiot, he knew what 'the weekend off' meant (he had plenty 'weekends off' during his teenage years too), and he is not about to let the kid slack off when he is doing so well. Least of all in the middle of finals.

“Son, you're lucky I give you enough time to pee, don't push it” he says, going back to the stern expression he's known for and removing his arm from around McCree's shoulders.

He ignores the kid's complains about how unfair he's being, and the laughter from the team that follows them, and gets back to finishing his breakfast.

Seriously, as he said before, a C+ in algebra and the kid thinks he's entitled to a medal.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

By the time Jack had managed to calm down, it was two in the afternoon and he had skipped lunch. On the bright side, he finished a lot of pending paperwork in record time.

Right now, he's walking towards the practice range, mentally debating whether he should give Gabriel an explanation for earlier and what would be the most efficient way to reduce the engineering department's budget.

And what better way to think things over than while shooting stuff?

He enters the shooting range with the full intention to grab his rifle and, maybe, beat his high score; but as fate loves to screw with him, each Friday from 12:00pm to 03:00pm was the time when Blackwatch uses the shooting range for practice.

Except for their Commander, everyone from the black-ops team is here, either shooting the training dummies or waiting for their turn to do so. Each and every one of them. Even a certain American gunslinger.

Running into Jesse McCree was the last thing he had wanted to do, but now that it'd happened, Jack can't avoid the irrational anger that attacks him at the sight of the kid.

“Agent McCree” he probably says that with more force than he intended, given how said agent and all those besides him jump at the sudden call. To their credit, they all salute him as soon as they turn around.

“Something you need, Sir?” the kid has a pleasant smile on his face, and Jack curses the fact that the other _is_ charming in his own way.

“Yes” he crosses his arms and looks down at the kid with a stern face “What is that?”

“What's what, Sir?” McCree looks confused. He can count with one hand the times he had spoken with the Strike Commander, and most of them were when he joined Overwatch. So, the look of disdain in the older man's eyes was not something he's use to, nor that he feels he deserves.

Jack's frown deepens and he nods towards the other's hat.

“Oh, this?” the kid smiles brightly and takes off his hat to proudly show it to the other man “My pa got it for me when I was twelve. Real, honest to god, bull's hide, I tell you! I've been wearing it all the time ever since! It's like a good luck amulet, I swear! Like, there was this one time...”

“Get rid of it”

“Ehm...Sorry?”

“It doesn't really fit the dress code, now, does it?” McCree gives him an incredulous look and Jack can feel the tension growing in the room “Get rid of it”

“But...My pa gave it to me” the kid said almost in a whisper, clutching the hat to his chest, as if afraid that someone would forcefully take it from him.

“As endearing as that might be....” not even Jack knows what his argument is here, and he frankly might be coming across as nitpicky, and maybe even intolerant towards all these people he hardly knows by name, but honestly? He doesn't care.

“You're a member of this organization, and as such you shall be treated the same as the rest. Which means abiding by the same rules than the rest of your comrades” the more Jack talks, the paler McCree gets, as if it were a terrifying prospect to have to give up that _stupid hat!_ God! What kind of self-respecting grown up wears that in this day and age?

“But...Gabi doesn't mind that we wear personal affects” it's practically a whisper, as if the kid had said out loud something he was thinking without even realizing, but _oh_ , Jack hears him alright.

Gabi. The kid said _Gabi_. Not 'the Commander’, 'the boss' or 'mister Reyes'; not even 'Gabe'. No! _Fucking GABI!_

There's only two other people, besides himself, that call Gabriel 'Gabi', and those are the man's mother and sister. What gives this kid _the right_ to call him that? What makes him so special?

Jack was just about ready to pounce the kid and beat him with an inch of his life, and it must had shown in his face, because everyone took two steps away from him. And God helps him, he might have done it, if someone behind him hadn't cleared their throat to get his attention.

Did he mention that fate _loves_ to screw with him?

As luck would have it, none other than Gabriel Reyes was the one to walk into the little scene he was making.

“What's going on here, Morrison?” oh, well, that was easy, he was arguing with a teenager about adequate dress wear. A better question would be ‘ _Why?’_ Or _‘How can I get out of this without looking like a petty, nitpicking asshole?’_.

“I was merely reminding your team member about the dress code” all his anger has been replaced by embarrassment, and now he was just trying to save as much pride as he could. Thankfully McCree wasn't the only Blackwatch member who was wearing 'additional accessories’ that didn't really fit with the dress code, so it didn’t necessarily seem like he was focusing on the kid.

Then again, Overwatch's dress code wasn't the most strict or specific thing there was. Given their status as an international organization that housed people from many different countries, cultures, religions, and ethnicities there wasn't much they could forbid, mainly just company logos and political propaganda. They had a uniform, yes, but no one was going to complain if a Jewish man wore a kipá, or if someone wanted to wear a patch of their country’s flag.

And in any case, if something was breaking the code, it was up to the people in Human Resources to take care of it, which was their job, not the Strike Commander’s.

“I think _I_ can deal with that, _Strike Commander_ ” the angry one right now was Reyes, and he made no attempt to hide it.

He wasn't outright disrespectful, as Jack was still his superior, but Gabriel had always had something Jack never did: that commanding demeanor that made people do what he says. And right now, he's saying: _‘Leave my men the fuck alone’_ ; and no matter how time changes things, some things always stay the same, and Jack had always been better at following orders.

“See that you do” so he swallows his embarrassment and the angers that still lingers in his core, and leaves the practice range with his head held as high as he could, even if it was just for appearance sake.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

By 10:42pm Jack's guilt was eating him alive.

He had no excuse for his behavior that afternoon. He had been completely unfair to McCree. No matter what was going on between him and Gabriel, the kid had nothing to do with it and wasn't responsible for any of it.

So he now feels like crap, and after giving it much thought, he resolves that he owns the kid an apology; and if he doesn't do it now he won't be able to sleep. So he heads towards the barracks assigned to Blackwatch, and after much inquiring, he finally finds someone who can tell him where McCree is.

“I think he went to the boss' room” is the answer he gets, and the one who gave it did it so nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal for a young recruit to go to his boss' private quarters so late at night.

And fuck apologizing, he's going to _murder_ that kid!

The way to Gabriel's room pass by in a blur, and by the time he’s standing in front of the door, he is so blinded by rage that he doesn't bother to knock before barging in.

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” the scene he interrupted involved Gabriel on his pajamas holding a book on his hand and standing beside the bed, while McCree sits cross-legged on the bed with a notepad on his lap.

“Jack, what the fuck?” he pays no mind to Gabriel and goes straight for the kid.

The fact that McCree is sitting on Gabriel’s _bed_ was the last straw! He was _not_ going to sit idly by and watch some punk steal his man!

He grabs the kid by the collar of his shirt and drags him towards the door. He’s not entirely sure what he is going to do once they get outside, but he’s a war veteran, he’ll think of something.

“JACK!!” he doesn’t get to the door, though, as Gabriel gets in his way, a shocked expression in his face that demanded an explanation.

“I _hate_ this kid!” is the first thing Jack thinks to say -yell-, pulling the kid closer by his collar. And that should clarify everything, but…does not.

“You barely _know_ this kid” it's Gabriel's retort, forcing him to let go of the other.

He is not entirely wrong, as most interactions Jack had with McCree were work related and he never attempted to get to know the kid personally. But he still feels he's entitled to his statement.

“What were you two doing here?” He asked, feeling more enraged at seeing the way in which Gabriel got between him and McCree, protecting the younger.

“Studying. History” Gabriel says, showing him the book he was still holding, which was in fact a typical high school history book “You know I’m trying to get this punk to finish High School”

And yes, Jack should know that. He has signed the permissions and all other documentation needed for the kid to be able to study, at Gabriel’s request, but, as with many things the other said about or were related to McCree, Jack hadn’t paid much attention.

And so, he is now here, feeling anger being replaced by sadness, embarrassment and a lot of self-hatred and letting himself drown on it, while the other two talked about something he wasn’t really interested in nor listening to.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Gabriel saw realization down on the other man’s blue eyes, and wandered once more just what was going on with him.

Jack wasn’t like this, he has never acted this way before. And saying he _hates_ Jesse, when they hardly know each other? It’s not like Jack is incapable of hating someone, he hates a lot of people in fact, but there is a reason behind all those cases.

But this? This is so not like him, and, honestly, Gabriel is a little worried.

“Hey! I resent that!” McCree’s voice brought him out of his musing, reminding him that the other was still present, and his mood switched from worried back to annoyed in a second.

He had been ready for a well-deserved rest when the kid had barged into his room, begging for help because he just could not understand the subject for his history final, on Monday (and to think the kid had dared ask him for a free weekend, the _nerve)_.

“Does _this_ look like a conversation you need to be a part of?” he asked, letting his annoyance and tiredness show on his tone of voice, and signaling between himself and Jack, just in case the other was still unsure what was going on “Go the fuck to sleep!” he ordered before the other had a chance to answer, and to his credit, McCree was fast to leave the room, quickly murmuring a ‘Yes, boss!’ under his breath.

“And I want to see those questions finished by lunch tomorrow!” he yelled while watching the kid ran down the hallway towards his quarters, closing and locking the door once he was out of sight.

Gabriel signed, tired, and turned around to face Jack, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, head down and silent.

“Jack…” he called, softly this time “What the hell was that?” he just wanted to understand, despite everything that had happened between them, Gabriel still cared about Jack, and this definitely has him worried.

Jack didn’t look up at him, moving just the slightness bit on the bed, looking ashamed and uncomfortable.

“I thought…” he said hesitantly, and Gabriel understood that whatever the other had thought, it must had been ridiculous, as Jack himself thought so now “I thought you two were…” Jack didn’t finish the sentence, just looked up at Gabriel and that was enough to get the message across.

“For God’s sake, Jack” worry was replaced by indignation, and Gabriel took two steps closer to the other, hands on his hips, looking like a mother reproaching a misbehaving child “I’m old enough to be his father, what’s wrong with you?” he said, more than a little displeased at the other’s suggestion.

Age isn’t really an obstacle, when it comes to this sort of things, he knows that, but Jack knows him enough to know that Gabriel wouldn’t do such a thing, and that’s what has him feeling outraged at the suggestion.

Other people? Gabriel understands why they might thing that way, he’s not happy about it and is quick to correct them, but he understands. But this is _Jack_ , to one person who potentially knows him the best, he should know better.

Jack didn’t answer, clearly looking miserable, and he couldn’t help but take pity on him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

“What makes you think…” he said after a moment of silence, whishing that maybe they could talk this through and solve whatever it was that made Jack think such things “…that I would hook-up with _anyone_ here?”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The moment Gabriel sits beside him, Jack is done listening. His words are just background noise, because having the other man so close to him reminded Jack of everything that he loves about him.

It felt like they were teenagers again. A pair of scrawny eighteen-year-olds that met each other on basic training by mere chance. Back then Gabriel could go hours upon hours talking about his family, his hometown, his plans for the future or whatever came to mind, while Jack listened without paying much attention, so enamored was he that all he could do was memorize the other’s smile, the color of his eyes, the smell of his hair, the sound of his laughter…Words had been meaningless to Jack and Gabriel had been so oblivious, back then.

Time had changed things. Gabriel no longer talked so much, nor smiled as often. Jack wasn’t as awkward as he once were nor did he lost himself in the other as he once did.

But right now, with Gabi sitting so close to him, after what felt like an eternity of separation, listing all the reasons why he wouldn’t date someone from work, Jack found himself as entranced with the other as he had been all those years ago.

He noticed the recently shaved beard, the smell from the shower the other took still lingering in his skin. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, born from decades of bad sleep, and the disheveled hair that was longer that it’s been in a long time, but still not as long as it was when they first met, the curls he hadn’t really seen since then just barely forming.

He noticed those old pajamas, the ones that were white and lavender, with small drawings of cats on them and that were two sizes too big for him. The same ones that a five-years-old Fareeha had picked specifically for him, because ‘Uncle Gabe always complains that he can’t sleep at night and I don’t want him to be tired’, as the girl had so innocently explained, even though they had been in the middle of a war, and worrying about _home_ was what was keeping him awake.

“Why wouldn’t you?” whatever Gabriel was saying died on his lips, as Jack’s question left him speechless “Look at you…” who wouldn’t want to be with Gabriel? Who could resist those eyes, so deep and warm? Who wouldn’t want to get lost in the sound of his voice, or his laughter? And why would Gabriel not take the chance? What was there to stop him?

Not Jack, certainly. Not like he ever was. Compared to Gabriel, what did Jack have? Nothing. At least not enough to be any hindrance in Gabriel’s love life. Not when Jack was so…Jack, and Gabriel was so…

“…beautiful”

He leaned closer, Gabriel still speechless, and kissed him. Like he had wanted to do for the last two years, like he missed doing so much. It started as just a peck, a light touch of their lips, but once he started he couldn’t stop.

Gabriel didn’t resist when he deepened the kiss, his right hand going up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. Slowly, he started to respond to the kiss, and once he did Jack was lost beyond salvation.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The clock on the bedside table indicated that he was awake way over the time he had wanted to still be awake, and tiredness had no consideration for the circumstances that had led to him being awake now.

Gabriel felt the arm around his waist tighten its grip, and he couldn’t help the smile that came to him. He was so tired, but Jack’s body pressing against his back let him know that he was not going to sleep any time soon.

He would have to get up at some point, get back in his pajamas (because you can’t properly sleep without pajamas) and finally get some so much needed rest. But first, there was the issue of the other man in his bed, and what they had just done.

“I missed you” Jack said, his warm breath against his neck tickling him a little, and he had to suppress the chuckle that wanted to scape at that comment.

Gabriel knew that that wasn’t what Jack meant. Well, he did mean it, it’s just not all he meant. He knew exactly what word Jack would have rather use, and couldn’t help but to feel disappointed.

He had hoped, when he ended their relationship, that given enough time, Jack’s feelings for him would dilute back to friendship, or that maybe he’ll find that his own feelings for Jack were as strong as the other’s.

He loves Jack, there’s no doubt about it. Is the question of whether he’s _in love_ with Jack or not that he didn’t have an answer to then. And he still doesn’t have an answer to it now.

He still _wanted_ this, the intimacy, the closeness, the comfort. The feeling that he was loved and the security and stability that came with it. He still wanted all that. But whether he wanted it out of his own feelings of love or out of a desire for some semblance of normalcy in his life, he couldn’t tell.

Life hadn’t been as easy with him as he would have wanted, after the war. All the dreams he had as a teenager had been all but forgotten and his day-to-day wasn’t that less chaotic as it had been during the crisis, death still an ever-present fear he couldn’t ignore.

This was not the life he had wanted to have, the only reminder of the future he had so meticulously planed when he was younger being the sketch book that had remained untouched on his drawer for months.

Through all these years, the only constant that he had was Jack. So he couldn’t help but to love the man, couldn’t help but to be grateful for his presence.

He had hope that, maybe, if they were no longer a couple, Jack could get over him and things could go back to the way they were during basic or SEP. Or maybe the time apart and the separation would help him realize the depth of his feeling for the other. But life hadn’t given him the change to ponder such things, hadn’t given him the time to think about himself and his own needs.

“I missed you too” after two years, all he knew is that he was lonely, and that Jack feels warm and is just as lonely as he is, if not more. The irony of what he thought could help them doing nothing but worsen their situation not lost to him, almost making him laugh out loud in bitterness.

He felt Jack move against him, the arm around his waist gently turning him around so they could face each other.

Jack wasn’t smiling, if anything he looked worried and cautious, but Gabriel could see the hope shinning in his blue eyes, and it killed him to know just how easily he could crush that hope.

“Do you think that, maybe…” Jack said, cautiously, hopefully, his eyes searching for any hints he might give “Do you think we could get back together?”

Gabriel smiled at that, half bitter half content, his right hand coming up to caress Jack’s cheek, before he pulled himself up and kissed him with as much affection as he could muster.

He couldn’t say no. He just…he couldn’t bring himself to dash that hope. But he couldn’t say yes either. It wouldn’t be fair. It had never been fair to Jack, ever. Not since the first time he confessed his love and Gabriel was unable to reciprocate his feeling, it hasn’t been fair.

He broke the kiss slowly, looking at the other just to confirm his fears, that no matter what he says he’ll come to regret it.

“We’ll see”

**Author's Note:**

> I first started to write this fic with the intention to give it to my sister as a birthday present, but then my sister's birthday came and went...twice...months ago...and I hadn't finished it.  
> But now I did! And since it was meant as a present for my sister, I added all the tropes that she hates that I could fit with the general idea I had (that being Jealous!Jack).
> 
> So this is a fic that is over one year in the making (for some reason I just couldn't write the ending...to be fair, I had college to deal with), and I hope it was worth it!  
> What did you think of it? Did you like it? Hated it? Thought it was ok? Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> I have ideas for other fics (mainly to explore some of the head-canons I gave hints to in this fic), but I don't have any concrete plans yet.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Have a nice day and maybe we'll see each other soon!
> 
> Take care of yourself!


End file.
